my little boyfriend
by de hyuk1015
Summary: hyukjae memberikan donghae waktu 1 bulan untuk membuktikan dia serius dengan hubungan mereka. / girl!hyuk, donghae / haehyuk / oneshot


**Tittle: my little boyfriend**

**Genre: romance**

**Rate: T**

**Character: girl!hyuk, donghae**

**Length: oneshot**

**.**

"hyukki, umurmu sudah 30 tahun, apa lagi yang kamu tunggu? Teman-temanmu sudah menikah. Bahkan teman-temanmu sudah ada yang mempunyai anak. Apa kamu mau menunggu teman-temanmu punya cucu, kamu baru menikah, huh?"

"eomma, aku belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat"

"junsu, hyunwoo, dongwook, mereka sudah datang ke eomma dan bilang ingin menikahimu. Kamu tinggal pilih mau yang mana?"

"eomma! Kenapa aku seperti di suruh memilih barang? Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali, aku tak ingin salah memilih suami"

"apa sebenarnya yang kamu cari hyukki? Junsu, dia temanmu sejak kecil, kamu pasti sudah tahu bagaimana sifatnya seperti apa. Bukankah kalian sudah sangat dekat?"

"aku sudah mencoba berpacaran dengannya eomma. Tapi aku merasa aku lebih nyaman menjadi sahabatnya"

"aiishh, hyunwoo. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? dia pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya. Masa depanmu terjamin hyukki"

"tapi dia terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya eomma, aku akan jadi istri keduanya eomma. Dia terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya"

"yah! Hyukki! Lalu Dongwook, apa alasanmu sekarang?"

"dia memang tampan, sangat perhatian dan romantis. Dia seumuran denganku, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa tak nyaman denganya eomma"

"lalu kamu ingin calon suami seperti apa?"

"eomma, baterai handphoneku habis. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Selamat malam eomma"

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku dan menonaktifkan handphoneku. Hampir setiap hari ibuku meneleponku, menanyakan kapan aku akan menikah. Aku memahami perasaannya. Aku anak satu-satunya dan umurku sudah menginjak kepala tiga, tapi aku belum memberikannya cucu.

Ini bukan keinginanku untuk terus melajang. Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang pas denganku. Seperti yang sering ku katakana pada ibuku, aku hanya ingin menikah sekali. Jadi aku tak akan main-main dalam memilih calon suamiku. Aku ingin mencari pria yang bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukku dan pria yang bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakku kelak. Suamiku tak perlu kaya, aku hanya ingin dia bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya.

.

Namaku lee hyukjae. Aku manager di sebuah perusahaan. Aku hidup sendiri di seoul. Kedua orang tuaku berada di daerah pinggiran busan. Keluargaku mempunyai sebuah perkebunan strawberry yang cukup besar. Dari hasil penjualan hasil perkebunan, orang tuaku membiayai kuliahku di salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul. Karena prestasiku, aku direkrut oleh perusahaan dimana aku bekerja sekarang. Awalnya aku ingin bekerja di perkebunan, membantu orangtuaku, tapi mereka melarangku.

"noonnaaaaaaaaa manager"

'Aiiishhhh.. bocah ini lagi'

Namanya lee donghae, dia pegawai baru. Dia baru bekerja beberapa bulan. Umurnya 23 tahun. Sifatnya sangat childish, tapi dia cukup rajin dalam bekerja, dia mudah bergaul dengan siapapun.

"ya, lee donghae. aku atasanmu, tak bisakah kamu hormat padaku"

"noona, mengapa noona begitu cantik?"

Cheesy. Setiap hari dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"waktu bekerja sudah habis. Mengapa noona belum pulang?"

"benarkah? Mengapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat" aku membereskan barang-barangku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"noona, ayo pulang bersama"

"tak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri" aku berjalan keluar ruanganku dan menuju lift.

"noona, apa noona lupa? Kita ini tetangga dan mobil noona masih di bengkel kan?"

sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa mobilku masih di bengkel.

"aku bisa naik taksi"

"kenapa noona selalu ketus denganku? Apa noona tak suka denganku? Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan noona?"

Ku lihat donghae menundukan kepalanya. Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya?

"iyah, baik.. baik.. aku pulang denganmu"

"benarkah noona? Noona mau pulang denganku?"

Donghae memegang lenganku dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapku. Aku baru sadar matanya sangat teduh.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Dia loncat kegirangan. Aku tak yakin jika umurnya 22 tahun.

.

"noona"

"apa" aku menoleh padanya. Kini aku sedang berada di mobil donghae, menuju perjalanan pulang. Aku dan donghae tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Dia tinggal satu lantai di bawah apartemenku. Aku dan dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan donghae di basement saat aku hendak pergi bekerja.

"apa noona sudah punya pacar?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"aku anggap noona belum punya pacar"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memalingkan mukaku. Aku melihat keluar jendela.

"apa noona tak takut di bilang perawan tua?"

"aku belum setua itu"

"ku dengar, Mr. Lee menyukai noona. Kenapa noona tak memilihnya?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"aku juga belum punya pacar noona"

"bukan urusanku"

"lalu jika aku ingin jadi pacar noona, apa itu bukan urusan noona juga?"

Spontan aku langsung melihat wajah donghae. dia masih fokus ke depan memerhatikan jalan.

"kenapa noona memandangku? Apa aku tampan noona?"

Dia menoleh menatapku dan kembali fokus ke depan.

"ck" aku mendengus. Aku kembali memalingkan mukaku dan melihat keluar jendela lagi.

"noona, pertanyaanku belum noona jawab"

"jangan main-main"

"aku serius noona"

Donghae menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia memegang jemari tanganku.

"aku juga serius donghae"

"jadi noona menolakku?"

"donghae, dengarkan, umurku sudah 30 tahun. Bukan waktunya aku mencari pasangan hanya untuk main-main. Aku mencari pacar untuk menjadi suamiku, bukan mencari pacar hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku ingin mencari pacar yang benar-benar serius denganku"

"aku serius noona. Apa karena umurku yang baru 22 tahun dan sifatku yang kekanak-kanakan?"

Aku menarik nafasku dan membuangnya pelan. Aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat, aku tak ingin dia terluka karena aku menolaknya.

"dengar donghae. kita baru mengenal beberapa bulan. Aku tak mengetahui kamu seperti apa dan sebaliknya, kamu tak tahu aku seperti apa. Dan jarak umur kita terlalu jauh donghae. nanti apa kata orang tuamu jika kamu menikahi wanita yang sudah berumur kepala tiga"

"berikan aku kesempatan selama satu bulan untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku"

Aku memandangnya. Memerhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Ku temukan keseriusan di dalam matanya. Oh my god, kenapa kenapa aku begitu senang saat melihat matanya yang teduh.

"baiklah. Be yourself! Aku ingin mengenal dirimu lebih jauh"

"jadi kita pacaran?"

"eh, apa maksudmu?"

"bukankah aku meminta untuk menjadi pacar noona selama sebulan?"

"aku tak mendengarnya donghae"

"noona, noona tak bisa menarik perkataan noona. Itu tak baik noona!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar, dia kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

"baby, besok hari sabtu, kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"panggil aku noona"

"Ok, noona baby, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pantai. Aku sangat suka dengan pantai"

Grrrrr…

Oh, tuhan, semoga aku tak membuang waktuku secara percuma. Kalau begini caranya, kapan aku akan menikah. Eomma, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tak akan cepat-cepat memberikanmu cucu. Semoga dengan ini, dia tak pernah menggangguku lagi.

"noona baby, kenapa melamun? Apa noona baby terlalu senang bisa berpacaran denganku?"

"ck, bukankah kamu yang senang akhirnya bisa berpacaran denganku"

"bingo. Noona, apa noona tahu? Noona adalah pacar pertamaku"

"apa kamu bilang seperti ini ke setiap wanita? "

"Aku tak bohong noona."

"lalu kamu mau mau bilang, aku cinta pertamamu juga? Cheesy"

"yes, you are."

"whatever"

"aku berharap 15 April cepat datang"

"kenapa?"

"aku bisa memutuskan hubungan ini"

"noona baby, noona sudah melukai hatiku"

Kudengar dia pura-pura menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku hanya membuang nafasku melihat kelakuannya.

"kita sudah sampai. Tunggu noona, jangan dulu turun!"

Aku mengurungkan niatku saat hendak membuka pintu. Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil dari luar.

"silahkan tuan putri"

Donghae memberikan senyumnya dan membungkukan badannya. Tak terasa aku tersenyum.

"aigooo, noona baby tersenyum. Noona harus sering-sering senyum. Noona sangat cantik jika tersenyum. Mengapa noona jarang sekali tersenyum padaku?"

.

"noonaaaaaaaaaa babyyyyyy"

Aku membukakan pintu apartemenku dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan diriku dalam pelukan donghae.

"I miss youuuuuuuuuu"

"lepaskan donghae"

Aku mendorong donghae, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"apa aku tak bilang selama kita berhubungan no touchy touchy?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan, hey, dia selalu tersenyum. Aku baru menyadarinya.

"apa aku tak boleh memeluk noona? Noona sekarang pacarku"

"tapi mengapa aku tak merasa kamu pacarku?"

"ah, noona selalu membuat hatiku sakit"

Tanpa permisi, donghae langsung masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan duduk di sofa. Tapi dia kini pacarku, mana ada pacar meminta ijin. Yah, lee hyukjae, kini kamu mengakui dia pacarmu!

"apa kamu mau minum?"

"aku bisa mengambil sendiri noona baby. Noona, apa noona sudah makan malam?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"aku masakkan untuk noona ya" Donghae berjalan ke dapur.

"jangan merusak dapurku donghae"

aku menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi memerhatikannya. Donghae tertawa.

"tenang noona. Saat aku kuliah di luar negeri, aku tinggal sendiri. Aku sering memasak untuk diriku sendiri. Noona harus tahu ini, walau aku bersikap seperti anak kecil, aku ini mandiri noona."

"donghae, bagaimana keluargamu?"

"aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kakak laki-lakiku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Ayah dan ibuku sedang mengelilingi korea selatan. Aku tak tahu sekarang mereka dimana. mereka jarang menghubungiku"

"kenapa kamu tak menghubungi mereka lebih dulu?"

"mereka akan marah jika aku mengganggu bulan madu kesekian mereka noona"

Donghae mendadak memasang muka serius, dia mengacungkan pisau yang ada di tangannya, tapi aku melihatnya justru terasa lucu.

"hey, noona tertawa lagi"

"siapa nama kakak laki-lakimu?"

"dongwook"

"lalu ayahmu? Ibumu?"

"lee sukjin dan lee hyunmi"

"jangan bilang kamu adik dari lee dongwook, CEO kita?"

Donghae mengangguk. Aku membenamkan wajahku di meja. Lee hyukjae kini apa yang sudah kamu lakukan. Menolak kakaknya dan menerima adiknya.

"kenapa kamu tak bilang padaku? Nanti apa kata kakakmu jika aku berpacaran dengan adiknya, sementara aku menolak kakaknya"

"ku harap hyung akan mengerti. Adiknya lebih tampan darinya jadi jika dia tahu noona lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya, dia akan memakluminya"

"aiiisshhh"

"tenang noona, aku tahu bagaimana dongwook hyung seperti apa. Aku akan menjelaskan padanya. Termasuk tentang satu bulan masa percobaan ini. Eh, apa noona memberikannya waktu satu bulan juga?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"apa ke setiap lelaki yang ingin menjadi suami noona, noona memberikan waktu satu bulan?"

Aku mengganggukan kepalaku sekali lagi.

"pantas saja, di kantor orang-orang menyebut noona playgirl"

"ya, aku tahu itu. tapi aku tak perduli mereka mau bilang apa, mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku. Itu bukan urusanku, aku hanya membuang waktuku jika menanggapi mereka. Lagipula aku masih menjaga keperawanku walau aku sering berganti-ganti pacar."

"memang satu bulan cukup untuk mengetahui apa dia layak menjadi suami noona?"

"jika dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi suamiku, dia pasti akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanku dan menunjukan keseriusannya. Mereka juga pasti akan menunjukan sikap asli mereka seperti apa"

"baik noona, kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukan keseriusanku"

"tunggu sebentar, jika kamu anak tuan lee hyukjin, kenapa kamu hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa?"

"aku hanya ingin memulai dari bawah. Jika kita ingin berada di atas bukankah harus mulai dari bawah dulu. Sebelum aku menjadi salah satu pemimpin perusahaan, aku harus mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi bawahanku. Jadi aku bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik"

"good reason"

.

"masakanmu enak juga, kamu harus sering-sering memasak untukku"

"harusnya ini tugas seorang istri"

"aku tahu.. aku tahu.."

"noona, memang noona ingin suami seperti apa?"

"rahasia"

"apa noona ingin tahu kriteria istriku seperti apa?"

"aku sudah tahu"

"mwo? Noona tahu?"

"sepertiku kan?"

"tepat sekali"

Donghae tertawa. Setiap mendengar tawa donghae, entah mengapa, otomatis aku selalu ikut tersenyum. Aku mulai merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Sikap donghae dan dongwook begitu berbeda. Aku dan dongwook, dia memang begitu perhatian denganku, dia selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan dan inginkan. Tapi aku dan dongwook mempunyai pola pikir yang berbeda. Jika kita sedang mempunyai masalah, bagiku ini adalah masalah kecil, tapi dia selalu menganggap itu adalah masalah yang besar. Dan hal ini membuat kita selalu bertengkar.

.

Waktu berlalu, hari demi hari. Di kantor, semua pegawai sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan donghae. tak sedikit yang membicarakan hubungan kami. Perbedaan usia kami yang terlalu jauh, dia yang terlalu muda untukku, bahkan mereka bilang aku yang memanfaatkannya.

"kenapa aku di sini terlihat seperti bad girl. Mengapa mereka tak menggunjingkan dirimu yang memanfaatkanku, aku lebih mapan darimu, seharusnya kamu yang menjadi bad boy"

"noona baby, aku ini terlalu baik untuk digunjingkan"

"lalu aku ini begitu jahat sehingga pantas untung digunjingkan?"

"tidak.. tidak.. kalau noona jahat mana mungkin aku mau dengan noona. Mereka hanya iri saja dengan hubungan kita. Noona pernah bilang, tak pernah perduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa sekarang noona ma;ah uring-uringan"

Orang-orang membicarakanku bukan hal yang aneh lagi untukku. Tapi entah kenapa, semenjak berhubungan dengan donghae, aku ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Membicarakan hal yang tidak penting dan mengadukannya pada donghae.

"jika mereka tahu kamu adik dongwook, pasti mereka bilang yang macam-macam lagi"

"oh ya noona, dongwook hyung ingin makan malam dengan kita"

"baiklah"

Setelah donghae memberitahukan hubunganku dengannya kepada dongwook, keesokan harinya aku di panggil ke ruangannya. Dia mengajakku berbicara. Di luar dugaanku, dongwook mendukung hubunganku dengan donghae. Dia juga bilang betapa seriusnya donghae padaku.

Dongwook mengakui dirinya masih mencintaiku. Tapi melihat adiknya begitu gembira dan bahagia semenjak mengenalku, dan jika memang aku lebih memilih donghae nantinya, dia rela untuk melepasku. Dongwook yakin, siapa yang aku pilih nanti, adalah yang terbaik untukku. Dia senang jika aku menemukan orang yang pas untuk menjadi suamiku.

Aku menangis di hadapannya. Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena aku tak memilihnya.

.

"noona baby, 1 minggu lagi"

Hubunganku dengan donghae sudah berjalan 3 minggu. Setiap hari aku selalu berangkat bersama, kadang aku membawa mobilku atau dengan mobilnya. Donghae selalu menceritakan masa kecilnya.

Selama kami berhubungan, yang ku ketahui tentangnya, dia sangat possessive, dia tak pernah mengijinkanku bertemu teman laki-lakiku, dia harus ikut. Dia juga selalu menomor satukan diriku.

Setiap pagi donghae akan menelponku untuk membangunkanku dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dan bilang I love you. Mengajakku sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam bersama. Dia akan menungguku pulang dan menemaniku jika aku harus lembur.

Donghae selalu mengucapkan I love you setiap kami bertemu. Dan menelponku hanya untuk sekedar bilang I love you atau I miss you dan kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Sifat kekanak-kanakannya kadang membuatku kesal, tapi dia sering membuatku terkejut dengan pikirannya yang dewasa. Dia memang bersifat childish, tapi jika dibutuhkan, dia bisa berpikir dewasa.

Satu minggu lagi, aku belum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini atau tidak. Orang tuaku sudah mengetahui tentang donghae. saat ulang tahunku, tanpa sepengatahuanku, donghae membawa orang tuaku ke apartemenku. Dia meminta ijin untuk mendekatiku.

Ketika donghae berbicara dengan orang tuaku, dia terlihat serius. Orang tuaku sangat senang dengannya, apalagi ibuku, dia terus memuji betapa baiknya donghae.

"hyukki, eomma yakin kamu akan bahagia dengan donghae, walau umur dia jauh lebih muda darimu, tapi eomma yakin dia bisa jadi suami yang baik. Percaya dengan feeling seorang ibu, hyukki"

Perkataan ibuku selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Apa aku harus melanjutkan hubunganku dengan donghae. ibuku belum pernah meyakinkanku sekeras ini. Dia selalu meneleponku dan bilang hal yang sama.

"Donghae akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakmu."

.

"donghae, aku ingin seminggu ini jangan menghubungiku. Aku ingin memikirkan tentang hubungan ini. Seminggu ini ku mohon berpura-puralah kamu tak mengenalku"

Aku menutup teleponku. Tak membiarkan donghae untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku tak tahu mendapatkan pikiran ini darimana. Aku mendadak ingin tahu, apa aku akan merindukannya karena selama 3 minggu ini aku terbiasa bersamanya.

Keesokan harinya di kantor, donghae bertingkah seperti biasa. Hari aku bangun bukan karena teleponnya, aku tak mendapatkan pelukan ketika aku membuka pintu apartemenku, aku juga tak mendapatkan morning kiss di pipiku, aku berangkat sendiri dengan mobilku. Tak ada kata I love you yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya.

Dan aku mulai merindukan itu semua.

Donghae tak mengajakku bicara saat kami bertemu, dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Orang-orang menyadarinya dan mulai membicarakan hubungan kita lagi. Kita putus. Itu yang mereka tahu.

Walau aku menyuruhnya untuk menhgindariku, dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, bahkan dia membelikanku makanan. Ketika aku pulang, aku tahu dia membuntutiku dan memastikanku masuk ke dalam apartemenku dengan selamat.

Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Sejauh ini aku merasa nyaman bersama dirinya. Tapi aku masih belum yakin dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untukku. aku masih ragu dengannya.

.

"jadi apa keputusan noona?"

Waktunya untuk memutuskan sudah tiba. Aku meneleponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu di café tempat kita biasa makan malam.

"donghae, aku akui, aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Selama seminggu ini, aku merindukanmu"

"mengapa aku merasa noona akan menolakku"

"dengarkan aku selesai bicara donghae. terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu yang kamu berikan selama sebulan ini. Aku bahagia bisa merasakan itu semua. Tapi umur kita yang terpaut 8 tahun, sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan, sifatmu yang possessive. Ku harap kamu mengerti donghae"

"jadi noona ingin hubungan ini sampai di sini?"

"ya donghae. aku ingin hubungan kita sampai di sini. Maafkan aku"

Ku lihat mata donghae memerah, dia menahan tangisnya. Maafkan aku donghae, aku tak tahu jika ini membuatmu sangat terluka.

"noona, apa boleh aku memelukmu"

Aku mengangguk. Donghae duduk di sampingku dan memelukku.

"noona. Noona pasti tahu aku sangat mencintai noona. Aku tak tahu apa nanti aku akan menemukan wanita yang bisa menggantikan posisi noona. Noona adalah cinta pertamaku. Tapi aku berharap noona masih mau berteman denganku. Walau aku tak bisa menjadi pacar atau suami noona, aku ingin bersama noona. Aku akan menemani noona untuk mencari suami untuk noona"

Dia masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"terima kasih donghae"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursinya lagi.

"memang noona ingin suami noona seperti apa?"

"aku ingin suami sepertimu"

"ya! Kalau begitu kenapa noona tak mau denganku?"

"jika kamu ingin menjadi suamiku, boleh juga"

Donghae tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa. Apa dia mengerti dengan maksudku, apa dia pura-pura bodoh.

Donghae masih tertawa dan dalam sepersekian detik dia mendadak marah.

"noona jangan bercanda!"

"kamu tahu aku tak pernah bercanda menyangkut calon suamiku donghae"

Aku memasang muka serius dan meneruskan makan malamku.

"jadi aku boleh menjadi suami noona? Tapi tadi bilang noona ingin menghentikan hubungan ini"

"aku memang bilang seperti itu. aku ingin menghentikan masa percobaan ini dan memulai hubungan yang lebih serius"

"jadi aku akan menjadi suami noona?"

Aku mengangguk. Donghae mendadak berdiri dan membuat kursi yang dia duduki jatuh. Semua orang yang ada di café melihat ke arah kami.

Donghae memelukku dan mencium bibirku kilat.

"gomawoooooo nooooona. I love youuuuuuuu"

.

* * *

Happy endiiiiing..

Terima kasih sudah membaca.. mohon reviewnya ^^

Thank you.. *bow

Sorry, klo banyak typo, gak dibaca ulang,hhe


End file.
